Imperator John
An Old Friend, and a New Ally The Imperator John Locke is a Helixian man who took the title of Imperator from his father, John Sr. John took the throne without starting a civil war, although the people did not trust in him. After gaining the title of Imperator, John Locke has brought the Westgaardian Empire into a golden age of technological expansion and peace. This new Imperator gained the trust of his people by opening his palace to the people, and allowing them to tour it (with an armed guide). He also aided the Kodian Empire in creating the Iron Legion, as well as many more ingenious inventions of war seen at warzones across the world today. Characteristics and Powers In order to maintain his title of Imperator, John Locke must always keep up his physical strength and form. A very tall and muscular man, the Imperator has natural regeneration powers, as well as insane strength. Although not very quick, the Imperator is more than able to give chase, and can out-maneuver most regular soldiers. The Imperator also wears his royal suit of power armor, colored in the Westgaardian orange and white colors. This suit amplifies his abilities, and makes him nearly unkillable. Although not very smart when compared to The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus and Dr. Henry Freeman, the Imperator would be considered a genius by normal human standards. The Imperator is very friendly with the Esteemed, and works constantly to improve relations wits the DigsCo. Council, who see the Westgaardian Empire as a puppet to the Kodians. The Kodians may have deposed the Westgaardian Collective and instituted another Venclorus family member as the first Imperator, but they have since granted independence to the Westgaardian Empire. The two still rely on each other, though. Deaths and Raisings Imperator John dies at the hands of Slime Face during Operation Tentacle's Reach, after he has his cloning technology damaged. This means he is unable to come back, so his position is inherited by General Xenon. Xenon keeps the title of Imperator for 10 years, until 240 PND, when Christian Locke returns from his posh life to overthrow the crazed Imperator. Famous Quotes # "I don't need to remind you about the consequences of insubordination, do I?" # "Gaige is my pride and joy- hurt her and I will end you." # "If Drex thinks he can scare me, I'm sorry to tell him he's wrong. It doesn't take much to be insane, but being calculated is another story." # "The Westgaardian Empire will not be intimidated by the likes of the Jexans. They will be crushed like the scurrying rats they are." # "Xenon and his son are two of a kind- Mindless megalomaniacs. I will cruch Julian Keiser if ever our paths meet." # "My people believe in me. All they need to know is that I am their shield and protector, keeping them safe." # "Helix is my best soldier. Cloned from my own DNA, he was trained to be the best marksman to ever live, and I expect each and every WRA soldier to live up to his legends." # "Deploy the Titan."